The present invention relates to a plastic bottle restricting device and more particularly pertains to forcing air out of a plastic bottle to prevent a carbonated beverage from becoming flat.
The use of receptacle devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, receptacle devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing beverages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,313 to Tousani discloses a foldable plastic soda bottle comprised of a circular bellow capable of collapsing as the content is used to prevent carbon dioxide from escaping. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,262 to Kato discloses an auxiliary lid for a beverage receptacle capable of preventing bubbles from spouting out.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a plastic bottle restricting device for forcing air out of a plastic bottle to prevent a carbonated beverage from becoming flat.
In this respect, the plastic bottle restricting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forcing air out of a plastic bottle to prevent a carbonated beverage from becoming flat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved plastic bottle restricting device which can be used for forcing air out of a plastic bottle to prevent a carbonated beverage from becoming flat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of receptacle devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved plastic bottle restricting device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved plastic bottle restricting device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a circular sleeve having an open upper end and an open lower end. The circular sleeve is dimensioned for receiving a plastic bottle. The circular sleeve has a pair of diametrically opposed threaded apertures therethrough intermediate the open upper and lower ends thereof. A pair of screws extend through the pair of diametrically opposed threaded apertures of the circular sleeve. The pair of screws each have an inner end and an outer end. The outer ends have a turning handle secured thereto. A pair of arcuate plates are positioned within the circular sleeve. The arcuate plates each have an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surfaces are positionable against the plastic bottle. The outer surfaces are secured to the inner ends of the pair of screws whereby tightening of the screws will squeeze the plastic bottle between the arcuate plates.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic bottle restricting device which has all the advantages of the prior art receptacle devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic bottle restricting device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic bottle restricting device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved plastic bottle restricting device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a plastic bottle restricting device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved plastic bottle restricting device for forcing air out of a plastic bottle to prevent a carbonated beverage from becoming flat.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved plastic bottle restricting device including a circular sleeve having an open upper end and an open lower end. The circular sleeve is dimensioned for receiving a plastic bottle. The circular sleeve has a pair of threaded apertures therethrough. A pair of screws extend through the pair of diametrically opposed threaded apertures of the circular sleeve. The pair of screws each have an inner end and an outer end. A pair of arcuate plates are positioned within the circular sleeve. The arcuate plates each have an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surfaces are positionable against the plastic bottle. The outer surfaces are secured to the inner ends of the pair of screws whereby tightening of the screws will squeeze the plastic bottle between the arcuate plates.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.